comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Danvers (Earth-SRS)
Carol Danvers is a NASA astronaut whose encounter with the legendary Mar-Vell turns her into the Kree powered Captain Marvel. History Early Years Carol Danvers grew up as the oldest child of three in a traditional Boston home, with a contractor father who believed in the merits of hard work. When he built their Cape Cod summer home, Carol insisted on working as hard as her two younger brothers, trying to make equal in her father's eyes. A voracious reader, she dreamed of becoming an astronaut and traveling to distant planets; as a teen she even hitchhiked to Cape Canaveral to view a launch there. Her father however, could not accept women as men's equals, and when financial troubles meant he could only send one child to college, he chose middle child Steve despite Carol's superior grades. Carol graduated from high school first in her class and took a sales job. U.S. Air Force She turned 18 just a few months later, and the following day she turned her back on her father and joined the Air Force, intending to be a pilot and to get a college degree via the military. Her brother Steve's death in military action would eventually draw Carol back to her family, but she still never felt truly accepted by her father. She quickly rose to the top of her Air Force class and was recruited into military intelligence (Special Operations) and trained as a spy. She accomplished many different missions and worked with other figures such as Logan (later Wolverine) and Benjamin Grimm (later the Thing), while opposing others such as Victor Creed (later Sabretooth), and Natalia Shostakova (later the Black Widow). NASA NASA eventually requested her for an open position as head of security which she accepted, resigning from the Air Force bumping her to full Colonel at retirement. Becoming the youngest security captain in NASA's history, she became embroiled in the schemes of the interstellar alien Kree Empire. It was during this time that she met and eventually befriended the Kree soldier Mar-Vell whose enemies would soon be responsible for her future transformation. The alien Yon-Rogg then kidnapped her while she was visiting her family and eventually battled Mar-Vell. During this battle, Carol was knocked into a damaged Kree Psyche-Magnitron, a powerful device which could turn imagination into reality. Carol's genetic structure was altered effectively making her a half-Kree superhuman. She was unaware of this change for months. Ms. Marvel Her successful career at NASA was severely damaged because of these recent events. Due to her continued inability to control superhuman incursions, she was removed and reassigned to a minor NASA facility near Chicago. Even this did not last as Carol was demoted to a mere security guard and returned to Cape Canaveral after the superhuman Nitro had raided the base. Due to her plummeting career, she resigned from NASA. Now living off an accumulated salary, Carol wrote an angry tell-all expose on NASA, burning many bridges. The best selling book briefly made Carol a celebrity and she began working as an editor for the Daily Bugle. However, she developed a dual personality due to the Psyche-Magnitron's alterations. She would black out and become a Kree warrior, instantaneously donning a costume in which the Psyche-Magnitron had created for her to ease her body's changes. She continued to experience these blackouts, but they did not stop her from pursuing her career as a writer and editor. She took the name Ms. Marvel after Mar-Vell. Her fragmented mind eventually recovered with the help and treatments of the extradimensional Hecate and the Kree Ronan the Accuser. She established herself as one of New York's premiere superheroes working with Spider-Man, the Defenders, and the Avengers. Joining the Avengers After working several cases with the Avengers, Ms. Marvel was invited to join the team. After a battle with the Brood, she was transformed into Binary. After her transformation ended, she took the name Warbird, and battled alcoholism after a traumatic fight with Rogue. She sides with Iron Man over the Sokovia Accords. After the death of Mar-Vell, she becomes the newest Captain Marvel. World War III Battle of the Supermen Personality Carol Danvers is a strong and independent woman who has learnt not to try to please others just to make herself happy. She is however scarred by her past, which can lead to her getting herself into trouble. It can also be noted that at times she can be quite stubborn, especially during the Ulysses Incident. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Durability Superhuman Agility Superhuman Reflexes Flight Flash Precognition Contaminant Immunity Photonic Blast Energy Absorption Regenerative Healing Factor Trivia * Carol's poker tell is that she flares her nostrils. * Carol didn't deny that she had feelings for Spider-Man. * Category:Versions of Captain Marvel Category:Versions of Ms. Marvel Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Earth-SRS Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Invulnerability Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Levitation Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Piloting Category:Secret Identity Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Toxic Immunity